Yin & Yang: Nico & Will
by Svetlana303
Summary: So we've all heard of the Solangelo ship that consists of Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Well this story is a collection of random one-shots that are in no order. Please enjoy the never ending Solangelo fluff! Rated T because I don't wanna get in trouble


**A collection of fluffy Solangelo one shots! Hope you enjoy! These one-shots will be in no particular order so some might be them together, married, or still friends. This chapter is a bunch of random, short one-shots, but in other chapters it will be just one one-shot. Please enjoy! Rated T for some of the one-shots, but not all of them. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **-Svet 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not throw couples into Tartarus**

 **Getting into new times (Nico's POV)**

 _Uhhhhhhhhhhh_ was the first thing that came to my mind when the one and only Will Solace had decided to teach me the newest hit dance or whatever. _Man, this generation is weird._

"It's very simple death boy. The first part is very simple. All you do is tilt your body while rasing your knee then release to a squat _-ish_ position with the raised hand extended out in front of you while the other hand is just let loose behind hip," said my ever annoying boyfriend, "here you try."

While he was explaining to me the "whip" he was also mimicking the actions. It seemed very easy, but I guess I was just too old for all of this.

"Here, let me guide you."

The blonde then walked over to where I was practicing and put his hand on my hand and was mimicking the action while his other hand was under my knee bringing up my leg. After that he put pressure on my body to that I was tilted. I have to admit it made me blush despite the fact we had been dating for over three weeks, but this position was a little too awkward; more than the ghost king could handle.

 _But he's just too hot…_

 _Shut it_ I thought. Man I seriously need to control my thoughts.

"So then you whip out your hand and extend it like this." My awesome Solace moved my arm to the position. "While you do this you spread and bend your knees like this." He grabbed onto my ankle and slid it to the side a few inches. When he did that, he also pushed me down so I was low to the ground like he explained. I suppose I was in the right position when he let go of me and stared at me in amusement.

"What is it Solace?" I asked

He didn't reply. Instead he just snickered.

"You look quite amazing. Now for the nae-nae part?"

"Nay what? Solace does this have anything to do with a horse?"

I guess that was a really stupid remark, because the doubled over in laughter. After what felt like half an hour or so he finally seemed to be calming down.

"No death-boy. I promise it has nothing to do with a horse. Just move your rib cage like this and waver your hand like this." With all of that said he mimicked his words. "Now you try. Don't worry it isn't as hard as you think it is."

"Ok, but do not laugh at me!" I said a little bit too loud. I thought I had startled him, but he still had that wide grin on his face.

I did the whip the way he had showed me by moving my arms, then I tried my best impersonation of what he just did.

"Damn death-boy! You catch on very quickly!" Solace exclaimed.

"Was it really that good? Be honest."

"It was awesome! You still need a little bit of practice, but I think if you practice for at least two hours, you will have this down!"

Then the dinner bell rang.

"Well looks like it's time for dinner. You coming?"

"No, I'm gonna practice. Don't worry Solace tomorrow I will have a big breakfast. Deal?"

"Ok death-boy. Love you."

"I love you too Sunshine."

(Later that night in the Poseidon Cabin)

"So Nico, do you know how to whip?"

 _Oh no…not now Percy. Guess I better tell the truth_

"Uhhh…Will taught me before dinner in my cabin, but I'm not that good at it?"

"Woahhhh…really Nico? I would have never guessed that a child of hades would know how to whip." Said Jason grace.

"If this is what your asking, there is no way in Tartarus I am whipping for any of you."

Annabeth and Percy flinched at that word.

"Sorry."

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase."

"Percy no."

"Why not?"

"Don't push it Grace."

"Sorry." Both Percy and Jason replied.

Percy had invited all his friends over to his cabin to chill since the Romans were visiting. In the cabin was Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, and me.

"Fine, I won't push you, but all of us want to see it you know."

As if on que a blonde son of Apollo bursts in the cabin with Silento playing.

"C'mon death-boy"

"Fine!"

"Yayyyyyyyy" came from the crowd.

 _Now watch me whip_

 _Now watch me nae-nae_

 _Now watch me whip, whip_

 _Watch me nae-nae_

 _Now watch me whip_

 _Watch me nae-nae_

 _Now watch me whip, whip_

 _Watch me nae-nae_

As the music was blasting through the cabin I was doing the moves Will had taught me, but this time a let loose a little. While I was dancing I saw an on-slaughter of grins shining onto me. I guess you don't usually see a Ghost King doing the whip occasionally. When the song ended everyone was clapping. Piper had to calm everyone down because they were a little bit too loud and almost woke every one up.

"Damn Nico! Never knew you had it in you!" exclaimed Percy.

"Was it good?"

"What do you mean 'was it good' it was frikin awesome. It wasn't as good as Mr. Mcshizzle's whip but it was pretty damn close."

"Shut it Valdez." Said Frank, but I could tell he was trying hard not to burst into laughter. Eventually it gave through and everyone burst out laughing. Even I managed to chuckle a laugh.

 _Clunk clunk clunk._

"Come in." Percy said.

After a moment of silence a very annoyed centaur opened the door and came into the Poseidon cabin.

"What is all this?" he questioned.

"Yo Chiron, Nico here just did the freaking whip!" Jason exclaimed loudly.

I thought we were in some serious trouble, but Chiron just laughed.

"Curse it! Man I can't believe I missed it." He said.

Everyone bursted out laughing, even Nico and Chiron.

"Ok everyone go back to bed." Chiron said in-between laughters

This was a night I would never forget.

 **Bananas? (Will's POV)**

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase Sunshine" begged my ever so handsome boyfriend. He wanted to go to the new café that was built no more than a week ago in Manhattan. I wouldn't allow him to go because that place was very shady. The last time I had been there everyone there was acting really crazy. Don't get me wrong, but I'm pretty sure cafés are supposed to be peaceful or so I've heard.

"Will come one it's only about 15 minutes from camp! What could possibly go wrong?"

"I don't know Nico, but I get a weird feeling whenever I'm around there."

"Aww c'mon Solace. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Ok fine we'll go."

Famous last words.

 _(at the café)_

"Vanilla Frappuccino or Caramel Mocha?" Nico asked me.

"To be honest I haven't tried either of them." I responded.

"Hello what would you like to order today?" asked to cashier. She had black hair cut to her jawline with a pale tan. On her name-tag read _Zia_. What a nice name.

"I will get a blueberry muffin and a Vanilla shake please." I ordered

"And for you sir?"

"I will get the Caramel Mocha."

"Ok, that will be $8.65 and your order number will be 274."

I handed her the cash got the change and took a seat next to the window. While we were waiting for the order I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So death-boy, how's life."

"Well, it's going pretty badly I guess. I have this very annoying blonde son of Apollo in which I drag around with me everywhere I go so I mean…" he teased.

"I am not annoying much to your concern thank you very much." I teased back while playfully punching him on the arm. Instead of punching back he smirked and kissed my hand.

"Love you Sunshine."

"Love you too death-boy."

"Order number 274."

"Well I will get that, and you stay put." I said to my adorable boyfriend.

Once we finished eating and drinking we took a taxi to camp half-blood.

"Are you sure you want to be dropped off here, there is nothing to go to?" the taxi driver questioned.

"I'm sure." Nico replied.

When we got back to camp both of us headed to the hades cabin to chat for a little while. Once we stepped in Nico immediately dove onto his bed face first then shot back up and started jumping up and down. Now I was really confused.

"Nico! What the hell?" was all that would come out of my mouth. It isn't every day you see a very hyper son of Hades.

"Woah, calm down Solace. It's not the end of the world. I just feel really pumped up that's all. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAH BANANAS!" He yelled then jumped off the bed and ran out of the cabin.

 _They must of spiked his drink_ … _I knew that place was shady._

The only thing I could do was run after him. After looking for forever I found him at the Poseidon cabin were Percy and Jason were having their usual bro contest. Annabeth and Piper were next to them complaining on how stupid their boyfriend were.

"Hey guys what!" Nico exclaimed excitingly.

All of them were as confused as I were because none of us have ever seen Nico like this.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I LOVE BIG BANANAS HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA." Nico screamed than ran off.

They all just stood there in awestruck for about a second or two then bursted out laughing.

"Solace, what did you do to Nico?" Percy questioned in between laughs.

"I promise I didn't do anything! He wanted to go to the new café, and they must of spiked his drink. I promise it wasn't my fault and I will try to get him good as new I promise." I pleaded.

"Well don't just stand there then go after him!" Piper said.

With that said and done I ran out of the cabin and chased after Nico. After about 10 minutes I found him the big house with Chiron, Mr. D, and Clarisse. I will have to ask about that later.

"Hey Chiron, I have something very important to tell you." Nico said in a very serious tone.

"What is it Nico?"

"I LOVE BANANAS AHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." He screamed than ran out of the big house.

Chiron gave me a _What the heck was that about_ look and I gave him an _I have no idea please don't kill me_ look.

Clarisse just laughed and turned to face me. "Wow, I really should have recorded that."

"Sunbath, you are to take care of that young man until his is back to normal, you understand?" Mr. D ordered.

"It's Solace."

"Whatever."

On that happy note I ran out of the big house in search of Nico.

An hour passed and I still haven't found him. So I decided to wonder the woods and see if a come across him there. Fortunately I did find him there, sitting down with his back against Zeus's fist.

"Nico, wake up." I said while nudging his stomach with my elbow.

"Solace, what happened?"

"Oh Nico, this will be a long one to explain."

"Well…as long as we are together it doesn't matter."

"That is the smartest thing you have said today death-boy."

"Same to you Sunshine."

And that day ended with a kissing session under the sunset.

 **This wasn't how it was supposed to go down… (Nico's POV)**

"No way in Hades am I doing this." complained Jason.

"You have to do it Grace." Leo said.

Leo had invited Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, the Stolls, Katie, Will, and me to play Truth or Dare in Bunker 9. The only reason I joined because my old crush Percy and new crush Will forced me to play. Only Percy, Annabeth and Jason knew and I was scared of what would happen if people found out about my secret.

The complaining Jason ruined my thoughts.

"Leo, the Harpies will kill me!"

"It's simple Jason. Just strip and put on these superman boxers, wear this red cape, and fly around camp saying 'I am Superman!' That's all you have to do. Got it?"

Everyone was laughing as Jason put on the superman boxers and put on the cape.

"You'll do great Jace." Piper reassured

"Let's go!" Percy cheered on.

Leo grabbed the camera and we all exited Bunker 9. I spotted Jason up in a tree with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"We need to get the campers attention." Annabeth said.

"I got it." the very hot Solace said.

 _Stop it Nico. Snap out of it_ I thought.

Then Will did his very bad high-pitched whistle, just like the one he did in the war with Gaea. Now that did the trick a little too well. Everyone from camp, including Mr. D and Chiron, rushed outside to see what was going on. That was Jason's Que.

He flew over the crowd of demigods in his Superman cape and boxers yelling I am superman and here to save the day. When he finished his dare Leo turned off the video and all of us rushed to Bunker 9 laughing or butts off.

"Now that was one heck of a dare!" Frank said.

"Shut up Zhang."

"Jason, it's your turn to dare." I said.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" Jason was scanning the room his eyes wandering around until they locked onto Leo. "Leo Valdez, truth or dare?"

"Hey but I just dared you!"

"Doesn't matter, I still haven't asked you yet."

"Fine…truth."

"How far have you gone with Calypso?"

That earned a lot of Ohhhhh's and giggles from the players.

"I just came back a week ago!" Leo complained

"We've just made out passionately that's all." Calypso said.

"Mhmmm. Ok fine I believe you. Leo now you ask someone."

"Ok fine. Let's see…who should I pick?"

His eyes wandered from person to person looking for a victim, until his eyes locked onto someone.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Nico truth or dare?"

Oh no this can't be good.

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone? And if so you have to do 7 minutes in hades palace with them."

 _Crap. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no_

I looked over to Percy and Jason and gave them a look of help, and they both looked very sorry. This wasn't the way I wanted to come out to everyone. With that said I did the most unexpected thing anyone could ever imagine.

I cried.

Not sobbing crying but I covered my hands with my face and forced tears back into my eyes.

The room became silent and everyone stared at me except Percy and Jason who rushed to my side.

"It's ok Nico. You don't have to tell them now if you don't want to we won't force you to." Jason reassured.

"Wait Nico, did I do something wrong?" Leo asked

After calming down I turned and lifted my head so that I was facing all of my friends.

"No Leo I promise you did nothing wrong. It's just that I didn't imagine this was how everyone would know my secret. I won't turn down the truth, but will you guys promise not to laugh or anything like that?"

"Of course Nico, just remember that you can trust us with anything." Hazel reassured.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said aloud.

 _First breath_

 _Second breath_

 _Last breath_

"I had a crush on Percy and I have a crush on Will! I'm gay okay!" I yelled out. Jason, Percy, and Annabeth were smiling proudly while the rest of the players except Will were in awestruck staring at me with their mouths hanging wide open. Will was staring at my with a huge grin on his face.

Then leave it to Valdez to break the silence.

"Well then I guess you and Solace will be off to Hades palace! Don't worry there will be cameras so we can see. And if you're wondering…Nico I might seem like a jokester all the time, but just know that I will support you all the way Ghost King."

"Yea, as much as I hate to admit it, but Valdez is right. We all support you no matter what." Frank chimed in.

 _Leave it to those two to make me feel welcome_ I thought.

"Well death boy…looks like I'm not the only gay one around here am I?

"Really?!" I asked a little bit too excited.

"Sorry lovebirds to interrupt this little session, but you both need some making out to do in Nico's Underwold bedroom." Jason said with a wide grin on his face.

Both Will and I were blushing like crazy.

"Well off you too go." Percy said.

I took Will's hand and shadow traveled to the underworld.

 _(In Nico's Underworld bedroom)_

"You know Will…it would really suck if my father were to walk in on this." I confessed to my boyfriend.

"Wait?! He doesn't know?"

"No, he doesn't, and I didn't really wont to come out like this, but it's fine."

"I'm sorry Nico."

"It's fine Sunshine. Let's just get on with this."

When I said that, Will tackled me onto the bed and started to passionately kiss me. He was a very good kisser, and I started kissing him back. I didn't need powers to know that the both of us were blushing like crazy. My arms were wrapped around his neck while his hands were tangled in my hair. This went on for about 10 minutes (although it was supposed to be 7) until I heard a knock on the door.

"Hide!" I whispered desperately to my boyfriend.

"Come in." I said.

 _Wow…so cliché_ I thought.

It was Hades, my father.

 _This wasn't how it was supposed to go down!_

"Hi dad." I said as calmly as possible, trying to fade my blushing.

"Nico, I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Before I do, you may let Will out of your closet first."

Well scratch the non-blushing part of the plan

 _He knows…I wonder if he will still like me?_

…

 _Snap out of it Nico!_

I did as he said and let a very handsome blushing son of Apollo out of my closet.

"So Nico, I do know about your preferences, and I want you to know that that doesn't change who you are as a person, and that I will always love you. As for you Will, I do approve of you as a good and loving person, but hear me on this. If you ever harm Nico or force him into doing this too quickly that he isn't ready for I will…"

"Dad! I love him to death and so does he. We will never do anything to harm each other, ok?"

"Ok Nico. Now you two have a game of truth and dare to get back to. Have fun!"

"Ok dad."

 _(back in Bunker 9)_

"So guys, how did it go?" Leo asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh, it went very well. Right Will?"

That earned a lot of laughs and questioning faces. I didn't expect for that to come out of my mouth, but I managed to grin."

"Right Nico."

Then we both kissed right then and there.

 **It's a gift! It's a bomb! It's…Apollo? (Will's POV)**

Nico and I were in the Hades cabin watching How to train you Dragon when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nico said.

When he opened the door Jason and Percy were standing there with grins on their faces. In Percy's hand was a really bright golden box. There was a nametag on lid, and since I couldn't reach it I got up and headed to the door.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"I don't know. This box appeared on the porch of the Big House. Chiron told us to deliver this to the two of you." Jason explained.

I looked at the tag on the lid, and it read:

 _To Will Solace and Nico di Angelo._

 _DO NOT OPEN THIS OR ELSE_

 _-Olympus_

"Well that's weird." Nico stated.

"Hmmm…well Jason and I have to go. See you guys at dinner."

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

Nico closed the door and we both sat on Nico's bed.

"Should we open it?" my beautiful boyfriend asked.

"I mean…it says our names on it labeled _to_ so I mean I guess we should open it."

"It is a gift?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Is it a bomb?"

"Probably not."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

As he said that I slowly opened the box.

When I opened it the impossible happened.

A man in his very early twenties shot out of the box and flipped so he landed on his feet his face tuned to us. The box had disappeared, and all that was left was this very familiar man.

"It's definitely not a gift, it isn't a bomb…"

"It's a freaking Apollo!" Nico blurted out.

Sure enough my dad was standing there in front of me flashing me with his bright, blinding smile of his.

"Dad, why the Hades are you here."

Nico glared at me.

"Sorry Nico."

 _Damn it! I should have known not to use Nico's dad's name as a swear word. Oh well…_

"Well hey there son! How are my two lovers doing?" he asked

"I'm doing very good sir Apollo, but my blonde friend over here doesn't look like he's doing too well."

It was true, I mean, my dad just appeared out of a box for no apparent reason so…I probably looked like I had seen a ghost or something.

"Oh don't worry son, I mean to trouble for you both. By the way Nico you can just call me Apollo. But I do need to talk with you about something very important."

"Uh, umm…, uh, dad? Are you here to give us the talk?" I asked. To be honest this was expected sooner or later, but for my dad to appear in a box? That sure was new.

"Sort-of. You see Will, you are seventeen and Nico is fifteen, am I right? Well I am here now to speak with you both about marriage. I announce to you both that gay marriage is no legal in the United States. I know that you two are too young to get married, but just letting you know that it just became legal! Sorry if I am getting too excited, but I just want you both to be happy!"

Nico and I just stood there in shock. I couldn't handle looking over at him because of my crimson red blush on my face.

"Wait, so what you are saying is that you want us to get married? Or is this just really really coincidental awesome news?!" I asked my dad. My mouth kinda moved for me though, so I wouldn't say that I asked that question.

"Well Nico I am aware that this certain topic was treated with disgust back in "Your Times", so I just wanted to let you know about this certain piece of information. Sorry, but I have to go or else Zeus is gonna get really mad. See you around my son."

"Wait-" I said, but he had already vanished. I really wanted to know why he came in a box.

"Oh my gosh Will this is such great news!" Nico yelled as he jumped on top of me knocking me onto the bed.

We both just stayed there, lying down, not moving. None of us spoke and it was very awkward. Nico was laying on top of me with both elbows on either side of me. When I met his eyes I could see the excitement in his eyes. If I was him right now excitement wouldn't even be able to describe how I felt.

Nico then got up and off of me and sat on his bed with his back against his wall. I got up and sat right next to Nico. We both sat their quietly next to each other until he finally broke the silence.

"Will, does this news make you happy?" he asked me.

"Of course Nico." I replied.

I looked over and he was crying. Not sobbing, but tears were streaming down his eyes.

"Nico, why are your crying?" I asked

"I'm not crying Will! These are tears of joy! After all these years America has finally come to its sense to let gay marriage be legal. I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon but this is really good news!" he said.

He then rested his head on my shoulder and we sat in silence for a little while.

We sat in silence

Total silence

Until we both fell asleep

 **Hahaha sorry for the cliché ending to the last one-shot but I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review if you liked it or if you have any other ideas for following chapters. Next chapter will be coming out soon so please favorite/follow if you want more! Don't worry, this isn't self-promotion but almost I'm getting a little too excited here. Have a wonderful day!**

 **-Svet 3**


End file.
